


The Long Road to You

by ThatWrestlingFanWrites



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Sex, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, Reunited and It Feels So Good, WWE Money In The Bank, WWE SummerSlam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWrestlingFanWrites/pseuds/ThatWrestlingFanWrites
Summary: Dakota hates that Shayna is always on the road, but Shayna is ready to take the next step in their relationship to show her loved one she's not going anywhere.
Relationships: Shayna Baszler/Dakota Kai | Evie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Long Road to You

It had only been a few months since that fateful night in Shayna's driveway. 150 short days prior, Dakota threw a damn snowball and made a flirty threat towards her best friend; Then Shayna pulled Dakota's feet out from under her and tackled the kiwi into the snow. Shayna just went for it and planted a kiss to the smaller woman's lips. Thankfully, with Shayna's heart nearly bursting from her chest, Dakota wrapped her arms around Shayna's neck and pulled her closer; More kissing and some light teasing happened later that night in Shayna's childhood bedroom. For five months, Shayna couldn't believe how lucky she was to be so close to her best friend.

Another three am alarm brought Shayna from her slumber. She groaned, finding the excessive beeping annoying. She considered throwing her phone against the wall just to get extra sleep, but she knew that wouldn't solve anything.

Instead of flinging her phone into oblivion, Shayna decided it was time to get up and get ready for her flight. It would've been an easier affair if a certain sound asleep kiwi didn't have her arm draped over Shayna's chest, making any and all movement impossible without alerting Dakota that her lover was trying to sneak away. Shayna carefully lifted the lovely New Zealander's arm in an attempt to slide off the bed without waking Dakota.

Dakota stirred. Shayna sighed heavily in defeat. Kai's eyes flickered open, squinting against the glow from the TV set up on the dresser as she noticed Shayna trying to sneak away.

Dakota stuck out her bottom lip. "You're leavin' me, Shayna?" She pretended to whine, then started to giggle when Shayna threw her arms up at her sides.

Shayna knelt beside the bed, resting her head on the edge of the mattress to look her girl in the eye.

"That's not fair and you know it," Shayna whispered, stroking a hand through Dakota's tangled midnight hair.

Dakota cracked a grin. "Because you'd rather stay here with me all day?"

Shayna rolled her eyes, trying to play it cool, but she was beaming on the inside. Getting to travel with the RAW brand since her recent trade filled Shayna with absolute joy and excitement. Her career was only going up at this point. Dakota, however, was still with NXT and wasn't on the road nearly as often as Shayna. Even when Baszler had a few days off, it still felt like she only really got to see Dakota a few hours at a time.

"Maybe," Shayna muttered, still trying to put on a tough exterior. She didn't know why she still did that. Dakota had broken through her armor many times since they first started seeing each other exclusively; A lot of late-night talks by bonfires or midnight car rides would prove that true.

Dakota reached her hand out, blindly setting her hand against Shayna's jawline. Shayna's chest filled with butterflies, Dakota's thumb tracing her chin and caressing her cheek. Shayna held her own hand against her girlfriend's to hold onto the warmth and softness as long as she could.

"When will you be back?" Dakota asked.

Shayna thought over her busy schedule. As RAW Women's Champion, she had a lot to do besides show up to her show every week. There were press days, photoshoots, radio interviews, TV appearances; God forbid some tv-series wanted her to make an appearance. This week: Shayna had RAW on Monday, a house show on Tuesday, a photo op with WWE Magazine on Wednesday, another house show on Thursday, then two quick days to re-charge her batteries before Money in the Bank.

"Friday," Shayna combed her fingers through Dakota's hair, who let out a heavy sigh. "Thursday night if I catch an early flight."

Dakota sighed again. "I'll miss you. I hope you're happy." She was only teasing. And Shayna knew that, but it still killed her that Dakota was heartbroken about their separate travel and work schedules.

"I get to see you when I come home," Shayna grinned, but only when Dakota giggled lightly and hid her face with her quilt. "I'm the luckiest girl alive, right? I have a beautiful, caring, dorky little kiwi to come home to."

Dakota peaked her eyes out from behind the blanket. Shayna's heart skipped a beat. The sparkle in Dakota's eyes was enough to get a sinner to change his ways. In this instance, Shayna was the wayward man that found salvation. Life hadn't been as good as Shayna thought it could be until she met Dakota. Then she kissed the bright and bubbly Kai and life couldn't possibly get better than that.

"I'll be back soon, ok?" Shayna promised, placing a kiss between her girl's puppy-dog baby browns.

"Mmmkay," Kai whispered, smiling to herself when Shayna didn't back off right away but instead let her lips linger for an extra moment.

Come Wednesday, Shayna was on her feet screaming her head off. She didn't even care if the hotel staff forced her out of the room. To put some context into Shayna's freak out, Dakota Kai just beat Io Shirai in an NXT Women's Title match that Shyana had no idea about. Shayna knew Dakota was supposed to wrestle this week, but this title match was impromptu thanks to an untimely injury to Tegan Nox.

"Holy shit, babe! I can't believe you fucking won the title! And without telling me!" Shayna yelled into her phone, leaving Dakota a voice message. Her girlfriend was still celebrating in the ring, so she obviously couldn't answer. Shayna hoped this message was the first thing she heard once coming back to the locker room. "Gah, I can't fucking believe this! You are the fucking best wrestler in the freaking world, baby! I love you so much!"

As Shayna hung up, she realized that had been the first time she told Dakota she loved her. They'd said it before in passing or with heavy sarcasm behind it, but Shayna said it this time with no ounce of humor behind it. Shayna wondered if she should call back or try and delete the message, but she decided not to when the show cut to commercial.

June

"FUCK!"

Shayna held a firm hand over Dakota's mouth, her other hand erecting her index finger in a silent attempt to tell Dakota to stay quiet.

"Babe, shh," Shayna hissed, taking her hand away from Dakota's mouth for a moment to let the tiny kiwi breath.

Dakota breathed deeply. "I love you! I love you so much!"

"I love you too," Shayna pecked Dakota on the lips as she tried to realign the strap-on toy she wore with Dakota's privates. "Please, please don't make me get the duct tape."

Dakota began to laugh but her breath hitched and she gasped. Shayna rolled her eyes, not sure whether she should really be that frustrated, but cracked a grin when Dakota covered her face with a pillow to muffle a moan.

Shayna rocked her hips again, sliding into her girlfriend with the ease and familiarity two lovers would have at this stage in their relationship.

August

"SURPRISE!"

Shayna nearly jumped from her skin.

"You mother fuckers!" She half-angrily exclaimed at the room full of her closest friends, one of them being the wide-grinned New Zealander that had to have been behind this surprise birthday party.

Shayna exchanged hugs with her roommates, Mia, Jessamyn, and Tegan. Shayna slapped hands with Damien and Keith, taking her time catching up with both of them, knowing the longer she talked the more Dakota's impatience grew; Shayna tried hiding a smile when she noticed Dakota throw her arms down in an adorable huff and glared at her with an outstretched bottom lip.

Shayna finally turned her full attention to her girlfriend. "This has 'kiwi' written all over it..."

Kai shrugged, playing innocent despite it being painfully obvious she was behind this entire operation.

Shayna wrapped her arm around Dakota's waist, pulling her in close. "I like it. It's the perfect amount of sappy chicanery I'll put up with. Kinda like with you."

Dakota pecked her lips against her girlfriend's. "Glad you like it, babe."

Later that night, Shayna found herself on the back patio grilling steaks and burgers. A beer in her hand, she shot the breeze with Keith and Damien about their respective directions in WWE; Keith was still NXT Champion and Damien was set for a big push soon. Shayna was still on a warpath as Women's Champion on RAW, and, as far as she knew, she was defending her title against Ruby Riott and Peyton Royce at SummerSlam.

Of course, as things usually did when she talked with her friends, her Shayna's relationship with Dakota was brought up.

Shayna chortled under her breath, trying not to show how nervous she was. "I don't know. What do you guys think?"

"I like mine medium-rare," Damien snickered.

"Dude, fuck off," Shayna shot back with a grin.

Keith nodded his head, smirking proudly. "I gotta say, it's a big step."

Shayna glanced at the engagement ring once more before tucking it in her pants pocket. "I know. I've been meaning to do it for a while, but I have no idea when."

"New Year's," Damien suggested. "Wait for midnight. Dakota eats that cliche shit up, right? It'd be perfect."

Shayna nodded, trying to even out her breathing back to normal when Dakota stepped out of the house. "Right... perfect..."

October

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!" Shayna screamed, throwing her travel bag on the floor.

"AT LEAST FUCKING PRETEND YOU DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" Dakota fired back, her eyes stinging with bitter tears as her voice grew hoarse.

Shayna threw her hands in the air. "IT'S FOR WORK! I'M LEAVING FOR THREE WEEKS FOR WORK, OK? I'M NOT GOING TO EUROPE TO FUCK AROUND!"

Dakota covered her face with both hands, now sobbing uncontrollably. Shayna just got word the European tour was extended another week so WWE could have a few shows in Ireland and Sweden. Shayna wasn't made aware of that until a few minutes beforehand, but Dakota had taken it as an insult when she wasn't informed until Shayna was about to leave.

"I hate being away from you!" Dakota wept, her voice broken and weak. "I'm sorry, ok? Fuck!"

Shayna sat on the edge of their bed. "Dakota-"

"Just go." Dakota spat, turning away from her girlfriend. Shayna did everything in her power to prevent fights with Dakota. Whether it be surprise dates or gifts she didn't ask for, Shayna was what people would call a 'model girlfriend', but her work schedule was more times than not the one thing Shayna didn't know how to make right.

"No," Shayna replied flatly.

"You're gonna be late for your flight," Dakota reminded.

"And you're gonna get tickled if I don't get a kiss goodbye," Shayna's lips lifted into a small smile when Dakota peeked through her fingers at her. "I'm serious. I'll start tickling you." She lunged at Dakota, prompting the sweet kiwi to giggle in shock and roll away.

"Don't!" She laughed, then sighed and dropped her head.

Shayna frowned. "Babe, you know they'll call you up soon. They need women on the main roster right now. I can talk to Vince and get you on RAW with me."

"Just to get broken up by the Draft?" Dakota wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie. "Sorry. I'm crying like a child."

Shayna crawled over the bed, this time being quick enough to pounce before Dakota could roll away again. Shayna lay on top of Dakota, pinning her to the bed like she had in her parents' driveway some months beforehand.

Shayna pressed her lips against the tip of Dakota's nose. "I love you and I can't tell you that enough. Three weeks suck, but we'll make it. I'll call you every night... well it'll be night over there, but, like, three here."

Dakota cupped Shayna's cheeks in her hands, smushing her cheeks together. "We're spending a week in bed when you get back. Snuggles and shagging, yeah?"

"Well, duh," Shayna grinned when Dakota did. "I'll miss you, ok? A lot."

Dakota sat up far enough to kiss Shayna. Shayna parted her lips, inviting Dakota in to deepen the embrace. Dakota wrapped her legs around Shayna's waist, grinding their hips together gradually.

Shayna sat up. "Alright, I can get the later flight."

Dakota clapped her hands, her cheeks lifting with glee when Shayna's shirt fell to the bedroom floor.

December

Shayna exhaled sharply, watching her breath turn to smoke as it lifted against the night sky. She didn't want to be waiting for a ride when New Year's was literal minutes away. She didn't want to have spent her one-year anniversary with Dakota over Skype, only to have their special dinner date a few days later when the one-year mark already passed. Shayna didn't want to be doing a lot of things, but yet here she was shivering against the chill winter breeze when her ride finally showed.

"Sorry!" Dakota hurried from the car to help with Shayna's luggage. "Mia wouldn't let me leave until I finished making the bake. Talkin' all kinds of crazy about meeting you at midnight."

Shayna checked her watch; It was exactly ten seconds to midnight.

"It's almost midnight," Shayna pointed out.

Dakota checked her phone. "It is! Am I gonna be your New Year's kiss, love?"

Shayna chuckled. "It's either me or you can wait 'til we get home and kiss Jessie."

Dakota grinned as she checked the time again; Midnight. "Oi, Happy New Year's, my love..."

Dakota's words trailed off. Shayna, a mix of terror and joy coating her face, knelt in the snow with a small black box in her hands.

"Hi," Shayna said, fighting like hell against her nerves.

"Hi..." Dakota nearly wept, but she covered her mouth with her hand to prevent it.

Shayna opened the case, showing off the shiny diamond ring. "This isn't the place I wanted this to happen, but I couldn't wait anymore. I love you, Dakota Kai. Nothing will ever change that and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Plus, once we're engaged, management will have to keep us together because of policy."

Dakota chuckled with tears of joy. "You've thought of everything."

"I have." Shayna breathed deeply. "So... Dakota... will you marry me?"

Dakota, at a loss for words, simply nodded her head and threw herself into a warm embrace with Shayna. Shayna, tears trickling from her eyes, held her beloved close, and thanked the heavens for snow and December.


End file.
